Patung Salju
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Musim dingin tengah menghuni Desa Konoha. Para ninja-ninja remaja andalan kita tengah melakukan pertarungan "Membuat Patung dari Salju". Kira-kira siapa yang menang ya? RnR PLEASE


Patung Salju

Summary : Musim dingin tengah menghuni Desa Konoha. Para ninja-ninja remaja andalan kita tengah melakukan pertarungan "Membuat Patung dari Salju". Kira-kira siapa yang menang ya? RnR PLEASE~

.

.

.

Butir-butir salju telah menutupi desa Konoha. Hawa dingin telah berkeluyuran di desa tersebut. Ya, musim dingin telah tiba.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun~" panggil perempuan maniak _pink_ ini, Haruno Sakura. Perempuan ini mengenakan sweeter dan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya. Jangan lupakan syal merah yang melingkar rapi di leher putihnya.

Sasuke Uchiha yang dipanggil hanya diam saja. Mengacuhkannya. Pandangan pemuda ini lebih tertarik mengamati objek di depannya. Sasuke tengah mengenakan kaos berwarna biru tua yang ditutupi oleh jaket berwarna hitam dan celana jins panjang berwarna hitam. Sungguh penampilan yang…_Awesome_! Author jamin, penampilannya dapat membuat wanita maupun uke mana saja akan terpesona!

Sekarang, mari kita beralih kepada objek pandangan Sasuke. Pemuda yang tidak terlalu tinggi, bertubuh ramping bak perempuan, kulit _tan _yang eksotis, berambut pirang dan yang terakhir bola mata _sapphire _indah yang membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha terpesona. Ya, objek pandangan Sasuke adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda manis dan polo situ sepertinya tidak menyadari pandangan Sasuke sejak tadi padanya, dia hanya terus saja berbincang pada Guru pembimbing Team 7. Guru berambut perak yang keren ini juga tampak menikmati pembicaraan bersama Naruto walau Hatake Kakashi –nama guru ini—sudah sejak tadi menyadari pandangan Sasuke.

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya dan merasa mulai cemburu

"Sasuke-kun, menurutmu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura sedikit berbisik

"Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli." Ujar Sasuke sok _cool_ padahal di dalam hatinya ia sudah loncat-loncat marah

"Ne, dia itu suka hewan dan selalu mengomel kalau aku tidak mau makan sayur. Tapi, walau begitu, aku sangat menyayanginya, _sensei_." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh ketulusan. Kalimat itu terdengar oleh Sasuke dan Sakura, dan menyebabkan kesalah pahaman.

Kakashi yang segera menangkap aura kecemburuan seorang Uchiha di belakangnya langsung mengatakan sesuatu,

"Hahaha, kau benar Naruto. Iruka-san adalah orang yang baik. Bahkan seorang ibu rumah tangga kalah cerewet dengannya kalau membahas tentang makanan yang kau makan." Kakashi tertawa gelid an dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dengan semangat.

"Dia adalah orang tua angkat yang baik. Karena dia aku bias merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya ayah dan merasakan kasih sayang." Kata Naruto senang

'Oh, ternyata tentang Iruka-_sensei_,' batin Sasuke dan Sakura

"Hoi~ Naruto~," panggil pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku dan yang lainnya mau ngadain lomba bikin patung. Apa kalian mau ikut?" Tanya Kiba bersemangat

Naruto dan teamnya berpikir sejenak lalu menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah lahan yang tertutupi oleh salju, sudah tampak Naruto dan kawan-kawannya beserta para Guru pembimbing di setiapteam.

"Yosh! Aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya. Disini, para guru –Kakashi, Kurenai, Azuma, Guy— akan menjadi juri. Kalian harus membuat patung sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun dan kalian boleh memakai jurus apapun. Mengerti?!" jelas Anko sambil menyeringai

"Mengerti!" ujar semuanya

Mereka semua pun mulai membuat patung. Pertama-tama, mari kita lihat Hyuuga Neji yang sedang menggunakan jurus 1000 pukulan(betul gak?) hingga tumpukan salju di depannya menjadi sebuah patung salju berbentuk merak. Sungguh indah.

"Yah~ Nilai Hyuuga Neji adalah…8, 8, 7, dan 8! Totalnya 31!" ujar Anko penuh semangat

Sekarang, kita beralih pada Hyuuga Hinata yang membuat patung…err…entahlah, bentuknya tidak jelas.

"Hina-chan, kau membuat apa?" Tanya Anko mendatangi Hinata yang berwajah merah

"A…aku…membuat patung salju Naruto…tan…pa memakai jurus…" ujarnya tergagap seperti biasa. Setelah itu, Hinata pun mendapat nilai 7, 8, 6, 8 a.k.a 29. Cukup baguslah nilai tersebut.

Inuzuka Kiba, tengah berusaha membuat patung salju Akamaru, Akamaru yang melihat tuannya berusaha keras tanpa menggunakan jurus apapun terharu.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" Akamuru menggonggong dengan penuh semangat. Bila di bahasa manusia kan, Akamaru tadi berbicara "Aku cinta padamu, Kiba-sama~". Sungguh majikan dan peliharaan yang romantic.

Setelah adegan mesra-mesraan itu, seorang Inuzuka Kiba akhirnya mendapatkan nilai 8, 8, 8 dan 8. Dan totalnya adalah 32.

"Wuahahahaha, aku bias mengalahkan seorang Hyuuga Neji!" teriaknya bangga dan berdansa dengan Akamaru yang sedang berwajah merah karena malu-malu tapi mau(?). dia tidak menyadari bahwa Neji tengah memegang sebuah pisau belati yang amat tajam, rambut yang biasanya diikat di ujung rambut kini digerai ke depan menutupi wajahnya. Neji, kau memang berbakat jadi hantu.

Oke, back to story. Kini, kita sudah menghampiri Ten Ten yang tengah membuat patung dengan senjata-senjatanya. Namun, bukannya menjadi patung, tumpukan salju tersebut malah menjadi hancur. Sepertinya wanita ini menggunakan kekuatan yang berlebihan. Ia pun mendapat nilai 0, 0, 0, dan terakhir 10. Tidak, kalian tidak salah baca. Ten Ten mendapat nilai 10 dari guru pembimbingnya, Guy-sensei.

"Kenapa kau membarinya nilai 10?" Tanya Kakashi heran

"Hahaha! Karena dia menggunakan semangat masa mudanya! Saking semangatnya, salju-salju itu melebur ketakutan!" ujar Guy sangat bersemangat. Sungguh guru yang…aneh.

Oke, kita ke Lee. Ah! Tidak. Kita tidak usah ketempat Lee, karena ia sedang ber'main' bersama Sabaku no Gaara. Dasar gila! Di depan umum, mereka malah 'main'. Apa gak kedinginan cobe?

Kita ke tempat Shino yang tengah membuat patung berbentuk lebah raksasa. Disekelilingnya tengah berkumpul para serangga kesayangan Shino. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian,patung Shino akhirnya jadi dan ia mendapatkan nilai 30. Nilai yang lumayan ketimbang Ten Ten.

Kali ini, mari kita ketempat Sakura yang tengah berusaha membuat boneka salju. Beberapa kali perempuan maniak _pink_ ini menghela nafas pasrah.

'Huft…kalau bukan karena Sasuke-kun ikut, aku tak akan ikut.' Sakura Haruno, secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwaia tidak bisa membuat patung salju. Ia hanya mendapa nilai 15.

Kita pergi ketempat Sasuke. Tunggu, dia tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya berdiri dengan wajah sedikit sebal.

"Tch,, aku tidak mau ikut perlombaan aneh ini." Ya, dia tidak mau ikut lomba.

"Kyaaaah~" terdengar jeritan Sakura. Sasuke otomatis menoleh dan detik itu juga, matanya terbelalak.

"Dobe! Apa-apaan ini?" bentaknya melihat patung salju yang dibuat Naruto.

"Apaan sih, Teme? Aku lagi ngebuat karya seni tahu!"

Naruto tengah membuat tumpukan salju itu menjadi bentuk Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah duduk dan menempelkan dagunya pada tangan terkepal. Seperti orang berpose keren. Naruto pun mendapat nilai 8, 9, 9, dan yang terakhir 8. Jadi totalnya adalah 34. Jadi pemenang pertandingan ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki!

"Ne, Teme, jangan marah ya~ nanti, kau akan ku'layani'~ aku janji," bisik Naruto tepat pada telinga Sasuke.

"Hn, Uke agresif."

Dan, ketika malam tiba, siapapun orang yang melewati atau dekat apartemen Naruto akan dapat mendengar desahan-desahan sexy.

FIN


End file.
